Zacharias Malakov
A young half ‘masked-man’ who doesn’t talk much about himself, but seeks to see the perfect EDENS filled with machines. The chairman of the Senate, and the son/predecessor of the original chairman Damien Makalov. His father was responsible for major technological development during The New Era; that was before his father was supposedly killed by a corrupted android. His demeanour is cold, but his heart is even colder, hardened by his childhood memories and upbringing. His objective is to achieve maximum completion of a new prototype of an Android and to completely eradicate all defective androids. However, there may be more plans in the making that no one knows about. What will Zacharias Malakov do next?' ' Appearance: 'Zacharias has a slim but tall build, with pale skin and a callous expression. His hair is a silvery-platinum blonde which is neatly combed to the side. His mask sits on the left side of his face and covers his features. He has a tall nose-bridge with a few moles on his right cheek and neck. His eyes are an icy-blue, heavily-lidded and narrowed, with heavy eye bags and a deep-set almond shape. ' ''' '''Spoilers 'Relationships: ' 十 Damien Malakov Zacharias and Damien Malakov did not share the normal father-son relationship as many families would have. From a young age, he was always in the care of tenants and Damien was always preoccupied with his research and business concerns. His relationship with his father was initially strained as a result of him constantly being occupied with work and his duties as the chairman. The Malakovs were never a close-knit family, hence why Zacharias is portrayed as a stoic and eccentric man with little interest in compassion. But deep inside, he longs for the warmth of a family and was truly pained when his father was killed, implying that he still has a hidden child-like nature and a love for his family. 十 Asha Malakov .neé Romanova Asha Malakov was the mother of Zacharias Malakov and an adoptive ward of a wealthy family; The Romanovas. Not much is known about his relationship with his mother, as she passed during childbirth under the circumstance that she was ill for a long time. All that is known was that she loved Zacharias even until her dying breath and that he had met her. ' '(Indeterminate) Aya Malakov (now Andrea Romanova or “Ladybug”) Aya is Zacharias’ biological older sister and was one of his closest friends. He loved his sister very much because she was the only one that treated him like family. She had taught him many things about the world outside and the truth about the people of EDENS. As the original heir, Aya was rebellious by nature and always ventured away to the outskirts to find the history of her lineage. Their father, outraged by her behaviour and ‘tainted views’ opposed to her duty as a chairman, leading to her ‘running away’ from home and never coming back (Or so we think). Since then, Zacharias was left behind to fulfil the vacant role of chairman, leaving him bitter and full of anger towards Aya. Regardless, he still loves his sister no matter what.